


It Happened in October

by slightly_salty_ace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Thriller, Time Travel, past peter parker/MJ, road trip of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: "Spider-! Hang-! We are-our way! Just hang on! Don't move-" Tony's voice cut in and out over the comms.The ruble started to shift. Fresh oxygen flooded the area Spider-man was trapped in."I found him!" Steve's voice rang loud and clear.Peter's vision started to blur. The smoke and blood loss had become too much. "Help..." The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the Human Torch standing over him.





	It Happened in October

_**OCTOBER 15th, 2018** _

Wade darted down the long hallway. Every few paces he heard the "thwip" of Spider-man's web shooters. His boyfriend was web slinging just over his head. Muffled gun shots and explosions could be heard from all around them. A large explosion shook the entire Helicarrier, causing Spider-man to miss his mark and crash into the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Deadpool asked as he helped up his boyfriend.

"I'm fine. We need to get to the archives!" Spider-man sprinted down the hall, Deadpool following close behind.

"We need backup on the bridge!" Iron Man's voice sounded over the communicators. "Like, RIGHT NOW."

Spider-man skidded to a stop, "I'll go. I can get there faster be going through the vents." He handed Deadpool a flashdrive. "Go ahead and get the information away from these bastards."

"I will. You be safe, okay" Deadpool gave Spider-man a brief, yet tight, hug.

"No promises!" Spider-man jumped onto the ceiling. Deadpool watched his lover disappear into the air vent before taking off again.

The archive room was unguarded. Deadpool thought it was strange at first until he remembered the all out war going on in every corner of the Helicarrier. He plugged the flashdrive into the computer and started shifting through some of the files. "This is some Rogue One bullshit," he muttered to himself. "Come on...I don't have time to go through every one of these..." It took several long minutes before he came across a gigantic file that held the secret identities of just about every super-powered being in the country. Deadpool downloaded what he could onto the flash drive and deleted the file from the archives. "Gotcha."

"Deadpool! Forget the data! We need you on the bridge!" Captain America called over the comms.

"I have the information already, I'm on my way up!"

"Hawkeye and Spider-man are down!!" Wanda screamed through the comms.

At the sound of that, Deadpool bolted. "I'M ON MY WAY!!" He rounded the corner and nearly ran into a heavily armored SHIELD agent. Or was the person one of the countless double agents that started this whole mess? He didn't get a chance to ask. The person already had their gun out and fired it right between Deadpool's eyes. Only, it wasn't a bullet that hit him. It was some kind of bright white light. The walls around him swirled, colors blurred into one mess of a kaleidoscope. Deadpool felt himself falling into the mess of flashing colors. He opened his mouth to scream but no words came out. And suddenly, there was nothing. Just and endless blackness that seemed to carry Deadpool into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

  
_**OCTOBER 15th, 2028** _

Peter Parker slipped through the crowded street undetected, dodging people and ducking his head whenever someone looked directly at him. No need to raise suspicion, even if no one knew his secret identity. Besides, as far as anyone was concerned; Spider-man was dead. The web-slinger died when the Helicarrier went down in Brooklyn. Sure, Peter still used his web shooters and powers when he needed too, but he hadn't put on the tights since the doctors cut them away from his bloodied and mangled body a decade ago.

There were of course rumors floating around online about him and several other superheroes, saying they were all still alive but in hiding. Peter tried to avoid those articles. They had given him too much false hope in the early years. Especially when it came to Deadpool. Peter gritted his teeth at the thought of the merc. That bastard had betrayed all of them. They might have won the Helicarrier battle if Wade hadn't ditched them when they needed him most. He said he was on his way, but he never showed up. So many innocent people had paid the price because of it. Peter caught a glimpse of himself in a store window. He really needed to get a haircut. The arachnid pulled his hood further down his head, trying to hide the horrible scarring on the right side of his face. Peter continued walking, eventually ending up in a bookstore. He made his way to the romance section.

Mary Jane sat cross-legged on the floor, flipping through a random book with a disgusted look on her face.

"MJ," Peter said softly.

Mary Jane looked up, "I didn't think you'd show."

Peter shrugged.

Mary Jane got to her feet and pushed Peter into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "This is a bad idea, you shouldn't be here."

"I agree, bathrooms are awful places to catch up with my best friend."

"I'm talking about you being in Queens," MJ hit him over the head with the book. "Are the others here, too?"

"The Avengers? No. They're not in the city. They don't know I'm here either." Peter slumped against the wall. He and MJ had kept in touch through letters, but hadn't seen each other since before SHIELD fell. The Avengers had been traveling the world, helping out where they could for the past few years. Recently they had returned to the US and Peter jumped on his first chance to see one of his oldest and closest friends.

"You're going to be in deep shit when you get back to them."

"I'll deal with it."

MJ went over and leaned against the wall, right next to the web slinger. "Are you doing okay, Tiger? You're arm's not still giving you trouble is it?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You said something about it hurting again in your last letter-"

"I don't want to talk about it. How have you been, Mary Jane?" Peter asked. MJ told him about how her acting career had started to pick up again. Peter couldn't help but smile proudly. The two chatted for nearly an hour until they decided to go get something to eat.

* * *

  
Deadpool groaned as he opened his eyes. Slowly, the dancing lights cleared from his vision. He was greeted with a bleak gray sky, and the sound of people whispering.

"Is he a super?" One person asked.

"Can't be. No one in their right mind would dress like that, even if they were a super hero. They'd be executed on the spot."

"Maybe we should call the authorities, just in case?"

"I don't want someone's blood on my hands, dude." A third voice spoke up, "let's just get out of here before we're seen with him."

"Oh, come on! Think of the reward we'll get if we turn this guy in! The money! Think of the money!" The first person practically yelled.

"There are other ways to make money, bro. Let's just _GO_." The third person pressed.

Deadpool raised his head just enough to see three teenagers standing a few feet away from him.

"What are you guys talking about? There's no reward for my head. At least, not right now." Deadpool said as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Aren't you a super human? I mean, your clothes-"

"yes, I have healing powers. What does that have to do with anything?" Deadpool frowned.

All three teens gasped.

"Dude! you can't just tell us that! You don't know who could be listening!" The first kid looked around wildly, suddenly afraid for their life.

"It's illegal to have super powers. Anyone found with them...they're going to kill you. Oh no, now they're going to kill us because we're wasting time! We should've alerted the authorities when we first saw him appear in that flash of light!" The second kid held his head in his hands.

"It's illegal...to be a super human? Since when?" Deadpool couldn't quite process what was happening.

The third kid looked shocked, "of course it is. Where have you been for the past decade?"

Deadpool stood up and looked around the area. It looked like they were in a junkyard. Or demolition site. "Where are we?"

"Um...the place were the Helicarrier crashed years ago? The one where all those super heroes died?"

Deadpool's blood ran cold, "which super heroes, exactly?"

The kids exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Okay...thanks for your help, kiddos. I just need one more thing...give me your jacket." Deadpool pointed at the largest kid.

* * *

  
Peter and MJ parted ways after lunch. there was one more thing he had to do before he met back up with the Avengers. He bought some flowers and headed to the cemetery. Peter went straight to the graves of his Aunt and Uncle. Aunt May had known about his secret identity and had had a heart attack after the news falsely broadcasted Spider-man's death. He hadn't even been able to visit her grave until today.

Peter thought he heard footsteps, but when he looked over his shoulder no one was there. Wade had spotted the web slinger and followed him to the cemetery, but ducked behind a tombstone when the other man turned around. The sight of Peter's face struck a range of emotions inside the mercenary. His boyfriend looked so...defeated. Yet so angry at the world. The scars on Peter's face made Deadpool want to vomit. Peter's right eye was clouded over, jagged scars zig-zagged over his eyelids, temple, and cheek. Whoever did that to Deadpool's boyfriend was going to pay with their life.

Peter turned his attention back to the graves of his family, setting down the flowers. "Hey, Aunt May. Uncle Ben. Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner...but you know how things are right now. And I'm sorry about...about...oh god...I'm so sorry Aunt May." Peter's voice shook, he was barely able to hold it together.

"It's not your fault, ya know."

Peter whirled around at the sound of Johnny Storm's voice.

Johnny continued, "we've been looking all over for you, dude. You shouldn't have come back here. It's too dangerous."

"I had to do this," Peter stood his ground.

"I know. I would've come with you if you asked," Johnny took Peter's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Parker, sorry to cut this short, but I gotta keep my idiot boyfriend safe. We'll be back when everything is over." He saluted the graves.

Peter hid his face in Johnny's shoulder, "you're more in danger than me. Everyone knows who you are."

"True, true. Which is why we should go." Johnny let Peter say his final goodbyes before leading the way out of the cemetery.

Deadpool followed at a distance. "Back off my man, you lightning bug wanna be," he muttered under his breath. His frown deepened when he noticed Peter was limping. Peter hugged Johnny's arm, and it took everything in Wade's power not to run over and rip the two men away from one another.  
  
After nearly two hours of walking, they ended up at a Walmart in another part of the city. Night had fallen and the parking lot was mostly empty, except for an RV in the very back. Peter and Johnny met up with Bruce and Tony, who were waiting outside the vehicle. Deadpool ran over and wrapped Peter in a tight hug.

"Who the fuck?!" Peter freaked out and elbowed Wade in the face.

"Ow! Calm down! It's just me, babe!" Deadpool backed off, holding up his hands in surrender.

"You..." Peter snarled, lunging for Deadpool's throat. He would've strangled the Merc if Johnny hadn't held him back. "What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find us?!"

"Um, I followed you?" Deadpool made sure to keep just out of arms reach of the angry arachnid. "I seem to have been time-displaced. Last I checked, the year was 2018, not 2028?"

"What the hell is he on about?" Johnny looked back and Tony and Bruce for answers. Tony just shrugged.

"Let me go, I'll beat the answers out of him!" Peter snapped.

"What happened to my beautiful baby boy?" Wade frowned, "why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you left us all to die on that Helicarrier! And some of the team really did die!!" Peter tore himself out of Johnny's grasp and lunged for Wade, knocking him to the ground with a single punch to the jaw. "We trusted you. _I_ trusted you." Peter grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his knees. "You took that damn flash drive, with all it's information and ran off. You gave it to them, didn't you? Did they pay you to give it to them? Is that it?!" Peter held back his fist, ready to pummel his former teammate to a pulp.

Deadpool held up the flash drive with a shaky hand, "I didn't give it to anyone. Honest."

"I'll be the judge of that," Tony took the flash drive and disappeared into the van. A minute later he reappeared. "He's telling the truth. The flash drive has no records of being opened. In fact, the files were transferred to it only a few hours ago...so either this is a really good copy, or Wade really did time jump."

"I did! Time jump, I mean!" Wade pleaded. "I was on my way to help you guys, but someone shot me with this weird laser gun thingy, there were some really weird lights too. Then I woke up here. Well, not here exactly, I was at the place where the Helicarrier crashed."

The four Avengers exchanged looks.

"Should we bring him with us?" Bruce asked. "I mean, we know aliens are real. And portals to other realities are real. I don't see why time travel wouldn't be possible."

Tony nodded in agreement, "fair enough. Alright, Wilson, welcome back to the team." The scientist motioned for everyone to come inside the RV. Wade hesitated. Peter was staring at him through narrowed eyes. But the arachnid ended up letting go of Wade's shirt and helping him to his feet.

The inside of the RV was covered in screens and various other tech. Deadpool looked around wide-eyed, "neat..."

"Don't touch anything," Peter said as he shouldered past his ex. He went to the back of the RV and retrieved some mechanical parts out of a drawer. Johnny went over to see what he was up to. Tony got into the driver's seat, with Bruce in the passenger's.

"Alright, you guys, sit down, we're wasting daylight," Tony reminded as he started the engine. The RV lurched forward, knocking Deadpool against the front seats.

"So, where exactly are we going now?" Deadpool leaned on the back of the driver's seat.

"Kansas City." Bruce answered, "Steve is there with the rest of the team right now."

* * *

 

**_TEN YEARS AGO_ **

_"WADE!!" Spider-man screamed. His throat ached from his constant screaming combined with the smoke that filled the air. "TONY!! STEVE!! ANYONE?!"_

_The Helicarrier had hit the ground and the web-slinger was trapped under a pile of metal. He vaguely remembered being knocked out before the last engine blew on the Helicarrier. Just his luck that he woke up in time to feel the giant airship plummet. "Somebody help me!! Please!" His voice grew weaker by the second. He couldn't feel his legs. Couldn't maneuver his arms enough to lift the debris off himself. Or rather...arm. His right arm was lying several feet away and definitely not connected to his body. Pure panic was starting to set in. "Don't let me die here..." He whimpered._

_After what seemed like hours, but was mere minutes, Spider-man managed to get his arm free and click the communicator in his ear. The microphone was busted. He prayed the tracker still worked. For awhile nothing happened. Spider-man tried to wipe the blood out of his right eye, but that just seemed to make things worse._

_"Spider-! Hang-! We_ are-our _way! Just hang on! Don't move-" Tony's voice cut in and out over the comms._

_The ruble started to shift. Fresh oxygen flooded the area Spider-man was trapped in._

_"I found him!" Steve's voice rang loud and clear._

_Peter's vision started to blur. The smoke and blood loss had become too much. "Help..." The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the Human Torch standing over him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I worked really hard on this and am very excited to share it!
> 
> Up next is the most extreme action packed road trip you could possibly imagine.


End file.
